W h e n T h e D a y M e t T h e N i g h t
by kylie123
Summary: When Edward and Bella mysteriously break up, they leave each other forever. Four years later Bella finds Jasper at Yale and her past comes crashing down on her life once again. Read & Review, please.
1. Jasper?

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Author's Note: Please R&R! Review, once, twice, three times, in a different language I dont care! Just please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Bella?"

I looked over at him innocently, perfected puzzlement in my eyes. I knew if he sensed my emotions my façade would be over. Even so, I was barely able to hold my reeling fervors in. "Who?"

If I hadn't known Jasper well enough he would've seemed at ease. However, a strange look came over his perfectly sculpted face, and he replied quietly, "You remind me of someone I used to know; sorry."

He walked away with a slight frustrated confusion on his angelic features.

* * *

When I was in the open, near the line of old foliage I let my emotions loose; pain enveloped my mood. If I could cry, I would've been sobbing. Sinking onto one of the multiple grand oaks on campus, I wished I could die, conveniently at least.

All of the emotions I had buried had come back to haunt me and I once again felt the despair and helplessness I had felt after what happened so long ago.

I couldn't help but remember what happened that fateful day. It had completely altered my life and in some ways I was thankful, but the cons grossly outweighed the pros.

My beautiful surroundings did little to help my mood. Ivory covered walls and magnificent trees wrapped with the colors of fall were only a fraction of beauty here. While others students were studying and doing work under the shade of the massive oaks my mind was stuck in past dejection; dejection long overdue.

Suddenly my mind had a change of view and swept towards confusion; why would Jasper be _here_?

Hadn't all of the Cullens already gone the Ivy League route? And what are the chances he would come here, Yale? What are the chances that I would actually run into a Cullen?

His smell, no doubt the smell of a vampire, was sour to me, almost as if the painful memories had intervened on his aroma. But other than that it was like he had never changed. Same honey-blond hair, lean and muscular, just as I had remembered him. I even made out the same crescent shaped scar on his wrist.

I shuddered. I didn't want to go back to that time period. But then again, it seemed I already had.

Trying to think of something else, I focused on the gray, sunless sky overhead. But I couldn't help the questions from coming back. I wondered why Jasper hadn't known I was a vampire. Nevertheless, there were always exceptions. I remembered how _he_ couldn't read my mind. I flinched, momentarily. At least I knew thinking about him wouldn't hurt _very_ much anymore. I was at peace for a few seconds, exploring my limits. I soon learned hearing his name in my mind was not too much for me. I drifted back to thoughts of Jasper.

Of course, my appearance probably added to Jasper's uncertainty; the result of an ever-growing veneer as my power grew with practice. I was able to shape the ways people saw me, even myself, and sometimes it came in handy.

Deep red, almost brown hair, and ice blue eyes was most likely not what he was looking for. And I preferred it that way. Chatting it up with a Cullen was not on my list of fun things to do. In fact, it was on my list of things under any circumstances to avoid.

My heart took a hit and I felt the black hole start forming. I realized I needed Kyle desperately, needed to smell his delicious scent and be reassured everything would be alright. I checked my watch and frowned as I realized Kyle would not be out of class for another hour. I needed him now. His caring, soft, arms would be a cure for my insanity. Swallowing my emotions I swiftly got up and hurried to his class, remembering to walk at a human pace. I would wait outside for him to come get me.

* * *

Sitting on an intricate stone bench – one of many – I mentally willed him to exit. I could smell his indecision through the door, calculating if my presence was urgent or not.

Within a few minutes I breathed a sigh of relief as Kyle opened the door to the hallway. I instantly leapt into his arms, and once I felt the safety and softness I whispered to him.

"Jasper," I said quietly. I withdrew and saw his eyes widen.

"Here." he replied. It wasn't a question.

I nodded.

We were like that, almost if our thoughts were bonded, he always knew what I was thinking. That thought comforted me a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and his face looked concerned.

His hand fit nicely around my waist and we walked towards the dorm we shared.

_No._

"I think so," I replied to lessen his unease. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class. I just didn't know what to do."

"Bella, my classes don't matter so long as your okay, you should know that by now."

I smiled and the hole almost disappeared completely. It felt good to be in his arms. Then I studied his eyes; they were growing darker by the day. Now there was only a hint of topaz on the edges of his black eyes.

"Kyle, when was the last time you went hunting?" I asked uneasily, using this topic to distract me.

He gave a timid smile. "It's a long drive, and I had to study…,"

"Kyle," I scolded him. "Won't you go tonight? It doesn't take long, and you already know all of your class material."

He looked at me reluctantly. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure. Look, I'm fine already." But my voice cracked, and then I knew he wouldn't.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I can wait until next week,"

I looked at him doubtfully. No matter how bad I felt I would _not_ let him wait that long. He would be practically ravenous and drooling at his classmates by then.

He saw my gaze and chuckled. "Okay, maybe not next week, but I'm definitely not leaving you today."

I smiled, almost cheered up and slightly glad he was staying. Whenever I was hurting Kyle always was there to help me through it. When something like this happened it felt I was back where I started. It was bad enough discovering Edwards St. on campus, now Jasper was on my heels.

I opened the door to our room and pulled him inside. He plopped onto the king-sized bed we shared. Let's just say we kept each other warm at night.

"Kyle, I don't know what to do. What if he comes back?" I hated dumping all my feelings on him but when I explained my problems to him I felt better about the situation; horrible, I know.

"Come here Bells, you need to stop worrying. If he comes anywhere near you ever again, I'll hunt him down and stuff garlic down his throat."

I giggled and obeyed amicably, mock stumbling towards the bed until I fell onto the soft mattress. I put my arm around on his back and studied his eyes. Once again I was reminded of the need to hunt. Before I could say anything he smiled and I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Why don't you just go? Your eyes are almost black."

"Because you need me, and I want to be there for you." He said.

As much as I wanted to deny this, I couldn't help but agree. Even in a stronger body, my mind had not changed. I always needed a shoulder to cry on, even if the owner would end up getting hurt.

Before I could say anything else he moved closer to me, so close I could taste his comforting scent on my tongue. So close he took my breath away every time he did it.

His lips moved forward and brushed against my nose gently, kissing it. I moved so his cool lips were on mine, a perfect fit. Almost unconsciously our lips started moving together, a faultless rhythm. His lips moved with more passion than anyone I had loved before, but still gentle enough for it to be intimate.

I pleasured in being able to kiss him for as long I was able without even needing to pause for oxygen. It was the sweetest feeling; it reminded of cotton candy melting in my mouth, or the smell of the ocean, you could never get tired of it.

Before I was done he pulled away. I frowned and waited to hear his excuse.

"How did it happen?" he asked hesitantly.

I knew what he was talking about. I didn't really want to go over it but could I refuse anything from him? He was the best thing in my world, and had helped me mourn over former lovers more than one time in the past, much to my displeasure. With difficulty, I began.

"I'm not entirely sure why I didn't smell him beforehand. I was walking out of my physics class and he tapped me on the shoulder. When I heard his voice I almost fainted," I laughed a little but the pain was still fresh, "He asked about me and I played dumb. He said I reminded him of someone he used to know. And then, he left."

"I'm sorry Bells," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I replied, still frowning.

Who knew a simple question from an old friend could send me into such a mental desolation? And there I thought I had gotten past all of that. I should've known better; I was never good at healing.

* * *

Thinking about the Cullens again was like finding your favorite childhood toy among the midst of old boxes. It felt good, and you often wondered why you had put it there in the first place. I remembered the fun I used to have with them, especially Alice; she had been my best friend. Of course, most of it was playing Barbie to a fashionista, and usually Emmett was laughing at my past clumsiness, but even that I missed. After a few days, I realized I missed them all.

"Kyle?" I asked him on a sunny afternoon inside our dorm. We would take the night classes that day. I walked over to the mirror, slightly shocked at my face. Even after all that time I was still surprised at my appearance. The alabaster skin against my dark red hair was unique and possibly beautiful. Ice blue eyes, almost white, were startling, but if you looked closer, they had a strange quality to them. It was if they knew something you didn't, or what you witnessed might not be what's truly there.

"Ya, hun?" he answered, mildly not there; to caught up with his book. I jumped back to the conversation and realized I didn't know what to ask.

_Is it crazy to yearn to be with people who caused you so much pain? _

"Never mind." I replied dully.

My heart hurt in longing to be a part of their lives again, or at the very least see them. But how could I possibly do that? Pushing the thought out of my mind, I quickly resolved to studying my history book; again.

* * *

**Again, READ AND REVIEW please! What do you think and what should I improve on? Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Back In the Meadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters, however I do own her books. They're great!**

* * *

I was wearing my new designer heels walking down the stone hallway towards the plaza. Since changing, fashion had a whole new perspective on my life. I reasoned since I was going to live forever I might as well look good doing it.

I stopped to order a beverage at the coffee cart, knowing that I wouldn't drink any of it, but still, every good college student has coffee on hand, always.

Suddenly I smelled something peculiar. I tensed, taking in the smell. Jasper?

Turning around, I saw him. He was sitting on a bench reading a textbook under the tree that was in the center of the plaza. I eyed him in disbelief and he also tensed, realizing someone was watching him. He looked up at my gaze and I looked away quickly, embarrassed.

Grabbing the coffee I practically sprinted towards my class. What was I thinking? Of course he would know someone was watching him and of course he would investigate. The same girl who he had mistaken for Bella, staring at him. Not much of a coincidence. Why couldn't I just keep myself away from the Cullens?

Once in my philosophy class – 10 minutes early – I sighed in relief. I was safe from his suspecting eyes for now. Even though I knew I would have to walk out of that door again, and possibly face a confrontation with my past, I was comforted.

Students filed in for the next ten minutes and eventually Mr. Kagan arrived, right on time. He started his lecture, but I couldn't concentrate. Ironically, it was a discussion about death, considering I wouldn't die, but my mind was so focused on Jasper it hardly left me any time to be amused.

Once the class was over I was again faced with the overwhelming fear of meeting the pale, blond vampire. However, I had nowhere to go. My next class was scheduled in a few minutes and I would have to cross the plaza to get to it.

Hesitantly, I stepped out of the wooden classroom, checking for signs of the notorious Jasper. With a satisfied sniff of the air I headed toward the courtyard, still cautious.

I peeked around the corner of the stone tunnel and looked where he was last sitting. Damn. He was still there. Well, at least I knew he wasn't following me around.

A little more relaxed, I hurried across the courtyard, seemingly unnoticed. Coffee in hand, I entered my class. This time I could loosen up and listen to the conversation, even comment and answer questions. By the time it was over I rationalized Jasper probably always had people staring at him, one exception wouldn't matter. Besides, I didn't look anything like the Bella I used to be.

Nonetheless, I thought I spotted a head of blond hair disappearing around the corner at the end of class. Which gave me a small amount of satisfaction.

* * *

Friday afternoon I peeked around the corner of the stone hallway, my mind buzzing with anticipation. I could see him there, sitting on the stone cold bench, under his usual tree in the courtyard. You might guess who I was looking at. And you also might guess how insane I was at that moment.

My mind had been in a depression of indecision for days, and I came to an ultimatum. I could either ease my way back into the Cullen's lives – via Jasper Hale –, at the risk of pain and exposure or, I could stare at Jasper all day for the next four years of college without the threat of permanent damage to my mentality.

Kyle was – under my insistence – hunting, his eyes had turned entirely black and that's when he gave in. Right then he was driving to Naugatuck State Park, with beautiful scenery, and even better hunting grounds. I know Kyle wouldn't like me following Jasper, in case I broke down again. But I couldn't just sit there when I knew one of the Cullens were just around the corner.

I retreated, and went back to my dorm, with a guilty conscience. I had to find a distraction, but what was there? I immediately ruled out TV and books, they would only provide me more time to sulk in rejection. Even the works of Jane Austen couldn't hold my attention anymore. One of the downsides of being immortal, you suddenly became bored with everything.

As I unlocked the door an abrupt idea came to my mind. I could go back to Washington! Kyle would be gone for a few more days and it would be priceless to lie in the meadow again…

Suddenly convinced I started up my laptop and bought tickets on the computer for the soonest flight to Seattle. Packing quickly, I stopped. Realizing with disappointment that Cullens could still be there, my dad, and my old friends. I frowned. Even more disappointing, there was Jacob to consider. How had I forgotten about him? We hadn't talked once since the day Victoria had attacked Forks.

Collapsing on my bed, I remembered my best friend I had left behind. He wouldn't know who I was…would the pack attack me?

I shuddered, remembering what young Seth had done to Riley.

Hopefully he had found someone to love and forgotten about me. I hoped with every fiber in my being he had. I looked at the tickets in my hand. Non-refundable, great. I just spent seven-hundred dollars on a trip I would dread.

But I had to go now, I wanted to. At least to revel in the memories that would keep me smiling until Kyle got home. Forcing myself to be optimistic I packed clothes for two days and jumped into my car.

* * *

The airport wasn't very busy when I got there, to be expected. Tweed-New Haven airport wasn't usually busy at all, except before and after summer and holidays when students and families visited each other. The plane left on time, practically vacant.

An hour and ten minutes later I arrived in Philadelphia for the connecting flight to Seattle. This airport was much busier and I could feel the slight hunger in the back of my throat, being around so many people. However, I had mastered that disadvantage years ago and cast it off, focusing my worries on finding the right terminal.

Carefully tucking my carry-on bag under my seat I closed my eyes and wished I could sleep. It would make the flight so much easier. The elderly woman next to me pulled a book out of her bag and started reading. I looked at the title, curious. Wuthering Heights. How fitting.

It was still early, 12 o'clock. The four-hour flight ahead was going to be boring, and it was. By the time I arrived in Seattle it was 4 o' clock but instead of renting a room in a nearby hotel like a normal human I got my car from the rental place and started my four hour trip to Forks, Washington.

* * *

When I finally arrived it was dark and I wasn't tired at all. Forcing myself to be positive, I was pleased at the familiar smell I encountered. Walking towards the quaint-looking Dew Drop Inn, I reserved a room for the night. Of course I wouldn't be sleeping but it would look suspicious to head off into the woods at that hour. I knew all to well how small town gossip spread. I didn't want to attract any attention.

I smiled at the friendly looking receptionist.

"What brings you to Forks today?" she asked curiously. No doubt they didn't have much business, and I was probably looked like I had taken a wrong turn at Saks Fifth Avenue. So much for not attracting attention.

I smiled again. "Visiting an old friend."

"Oh, that's nice," she replied. "Have a good night."

Gracefully, I headed off to the elevator and pressed the button for level 2. The room was less than attractive with an old looking pink paint on the walls and floral bedding. I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV waiting for the long night ahead to be over.

* * *

As soon as the sun hit the horizon I was out of bed and eager to get going. Wait – sun? I took it as a good omen and rolled out my suitcase from under the bed.

I changed into skinny jeans and an old sleeveless shirt with white eyelet lace. Slipping on cute yellow flats, I knew that my clothes weren't exactly hiking material, but then again, I would be doing much hiking. Just running.

I put on my light jacket and zipped it halfway. Hopefully, that would protect me from sparkling in public.

I didn't bother bringing a purse, and just slipped the room and car keys into my jean pocket. Quickly checking the mirror, I glowered. I looked amazing. Stunning, even. As much as I liked being good-looking it was useless, really. I didn't like being the center of attention, and in this dull town, I was. My looks only added to the conspicuousness, when I needed to blend in.

Sure I could change my appearance into something more average, but what would the receptionist think when someone else came walking out of _my_ room?

I sighed, realizing I would just have to deal and lay extra low. I opened the door and quickly hurried out into the lobby. The receptionist smiled at me and told me to have a good day.

"Thanks, you too," I replied.

Zipping my hood up all the way I shielded myself from the sun and quickly got into my car.

I sighed in relief. Now all I had to do was drive.

I took one-ten north for about two miles and then turned left on La Push road. The name sent my mind buzzing. It brought back so many memories, and I wondered what I was getting into.

Eleven miles and twenty minutes later I took a slight left and watched the pavement end. I sat for a moment and asked myself if I really wanted to do this.

Yes, I did.

Starting into a super-human run, I knew the way well, and in a matter of minutes I could see the light ahead. I slowed to a human pace and let myself fill with anticipation. I saw the yellow glow and longed to lie in the sun. It had been so long ago that I had felt it's warming rays on my skin.

Finally I stepped through the last fringe of undergrowth and stepped into the loveliest place I had ever been to. It hadn't changed at all, and I could still hear the bubbling music of a stream nearby and smell the beautiful wildflowers all around me.

Smiling, I took off my jacket and let myself sparkle in the sun. It looked like diamonds had engraved themselves into my skin.

Collapsing into the soft grass I closed my eyes and let the sun envelope me.

* * *

**Authors Note:** **R&R please! I know your lazy, because usually I am too when it comes to writing reviews but please! To make it easier on you all you have to do is put A: :) if you liked it or B: :( if you didn't. Feel free to add details, lol. One click is all you need to satisfy me!  
**


	3. Meeting Them Again

**Sorry, short chapter today, but I thought I might as well give it to you. The pages are coming so fast!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

* * *

For what seemed like hours I laid in the sun, in a happy sort of coma. It was weird having the sun on my skin, it wasn't to the bone like it was when I was human; the cold was always still there.

Like when your washing the dishes and water comes onto your glove, it feels like its there, but your hands never get wet, kind of like that. It was hard to explain, but still pleasurable.

Ew. What was that smell? I groaned in irritation.

It smelled like rancid meat and wet…dog? Oh no.

I was ripped out of my happy coma when I came to that realization, and slightly annoyed.

I looked around, using my amplified eyesight to seek out what I was looking for, but I couldn't see any of them. I frowned, I knew they were there.

Secretly, I had always wanted to see Jacob again, explain things. But not like _this_. Not when they were going to kill me.

I heard a growl from behind me and instantly turned around, only to find ten wolves eyes arranged in a crescent in front of me. As tall as a horse, but thicker and more muscular, they stared with bitter, intelligent eyes. I gasped, and my golden eyes widened in unconcealed horror. Immediately I spotted a russet colored wolf – the second largest in the pack – and my eyes then softened.

But his were harsh, and that scared me.

Fighting the instinct to run, knowing they would just catch me, I spoke with difficulty.

"I'm not who you think I am," I said shakily. "Give me time to explain." I addressed the biggest, black wolf.

He looked at me with uncertainty, and I could tell he was debating whether he should trust me or not, more likely leaning towards the option to not.

"Please," I tried again, "Please, Sam."

His eyes changed oddly, almost surprised, but I couldn't tell if that was good news or not. Suddenly he gave an strange sort of grunt that sounded like an okay. The others looked at him with qualm, but he seemed firm. I couldn't help but wonder why he was believing in me.

Most of the pack went back into the forest but a few stayed, to watch over me. Puzzled at what they were doing, I decided not to try and figure I out, instead falling into an applesauce position on the grass.

I sighed with relief but was still anxious and scared. They could kill me, I had to remember that.

The few that remained eyed me with revulsion and looked like they wanted to eradicate me, which was probably true. I leaned away, and I could tell they were doing the same.

I heard the bushes rustle and seven, muscular tan men came out of the woods that I recognized as Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth and Sam. I shot a glance at Jacob, but he had the same bitter mask that the others wore.

Sam stopped in front of me and said simply:

"Come with us," in a dark tone. I obeyed and followed him through the woods while the others surrounded me.

The path was unfamiliar but I noted that we were heading west, probably towards La Push. The few who had stayed behind to watch me – that I now knew as Leah and two others whose names I couldn't remember – caught up with us in a matter of minutes.

The walk was spent tensely, each werewolf flashing me dirty looks multiple times. I was struck at how unchanged they looked after all this time. However, Jacob appeared apprehensive, and I wondered why.

After awhile I mostly kept my eyes on the ground, anxiously awaiting our destination. Finally, for what seemed like a long time later, I could see the familiar surroundings of La Push and Sam's house up ahead. Why were we going there? I thought they would want to settle this someplace…safer. Weren't they afraid I could potentially endanger Emily?

However they kept their course steady, and in a few minutes we were on Sam's doorstep. Now anxious, I didn't really want to go inside. If they tried to kill me, I would have no escape. But then again, what escape would I have anyway against ten huge werewolves?

I sighed inwardly as they held the door open, wanting me to go first. This was going to get dangerous.

As soon as I stepped inside I could smell fresh blueberry muffins and other good smells I didn't know. I heard Emily softly humming to herself and a sudden _ping!_ of the oven. Forgetting the circumstances, I couldn't help but let out an involuntary, "Mmm,"

They all looked at me with anger and I could see what they thought I was referring to. Sam looked like he wished he could kill me then and there.

"Just the muffins," I replied almost inaudibly. Even as a vampire, human food still smelled delicious.

Apparently Emily heard the door shut because she called out from the kitchen, "Food's ready!" in a harmonious voice.

Sam passed me hastily and whispered something in her ear. She stiffened automatically and turned around, facing me. White as a ghost and looking slightly angry she hurried off into another part of the house.

Her ruined face hadn't surprised me, in fact it was like it wasn't even there. All I remembered from the moment before was the angry, scared look she had given me that was once warm and friendly. I saddened.

Was I really that scary?

Waiting not another second, Sam pointed at the fluffy red chair behind me. "Sit."

I complied.

"Are you a Cullen?"

I thought a second and then replied. "Not anymore."

He looked like he was thinking when Leah burst in, "I don't even know why we're giving this bloodsucker a chance, she'd probably kill us all if she had the opportunity!"

I glared at her, knowing full well my stare was frightening, but she just glared back, indignant. I never liked her.

Sam paid no attention, instead asking me another question. "Where have you come from, and why are you here?"

If I could, I probably would've flushed. "Yale," I answered while they exchanged disbelieving glances. "I wanted to come see Forks again."

"Again?" he asked incredulously. "We would've known if you were here before."

I sighed, not wanting to reveal much more to them, but Sam raised his eyebrows heatedly. "You did." I said.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Because, I was once part of your family, too," I waited hesitantly, "I'm Bella."

There was edgy silence, and a voice I knew to well broke it.

"Impossible!" Jacob artlessly yelled at me, shaking now, and I looked toward the ground. "Your nothing like Bella, leech!"

Sam gave him a stern look and his face returned into the bitter pretense with difficulty.

I looked up again, and into his stubborn eyes, wishing I could tell him everything, but knowing I wouldn't. "Yes, I am," I whispered quietly, sadly.

* * *

**Read and review please! And thanks to all the people who reviewed last time. Lets try to break 40! :) I'm talking to you those non-reviewers! Grr. Anyway, tell what you did/didn't like. Was it too cheesy?**


	4. Catching Up With the Werewolf

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Stephanie's characters.**

**Author's Note: I spent a lot of time editing this chapter and perfecting it so I hope you like it!**

* * *

There was another long silence.

"Prove it," Paul said.

I sighed inwardly, I wish it was that simple.

The process of my ability was more complex than people would originally think. In order for them to see the illusion I wanted, I would have to be familiar with the way their minds worked, and be familiar with the actual illusion. A feat easier said than done.

To top it off I wasn't familiar with _that _part of myself at all. In fact, I hardly knew it anymore. The worn brown hair and soft, brown eyes I used to have always resembled the past, something I notably prevented myself from thinking about. Thankfully, as I grew more familiar with the illusion I needed, the easier it became – to a point where I didn't have to think about it at all.

_Feeling_ the mechanics of minds was easiest of the job. Like an instinct, it was just there. The way a young spider knows how to spin a web, or like a baby knows how to cry.

Of course, all minds worked in a different way, but human minds were the easiest to trick. They all worked similarly, with subtle differences here and there. I only felt the outlines, not able to sift through the memories or thoughts. That was a whole other power, one I was glad I did not have. I had my own memories to deal with, I didn't want the weight of others' too.

Vampires were another story altogether. It took a while to see how their brains operated, and how to overcome the protective obstacles – almost like firewalls – that were there.

Knowing Jasper's mind, it was fairly easy to deceive his mind. The only reason he knew it was me the first day was because it had been so long, and it was fairly simple to adapt. As for Kyle, he didn't care what I looked like. Moreover, I had been with him so long that I could make him see anything I wanted him to see.

But, I didn't know the first thing about werewolves. And by the hints I had been getting in the back of my mind, it would be just as tough as my species, probably tougher.

"It could take awhile." I said finally.

Jake seemed angry. "If your really Bella you could show us right now."

"You don't understand, it's more difficult than that." I replied. "I don't know that side of me anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"Just give me a few minutes," I said, scared and impatient all at the same time.

"Fine," Sam interrupted just as Jacob was going to yell something back.

I nodded and started concentrating. It turned out their psyche wasn't so complex after all. I appreciated that werewolves being half-human helped me. Of course, there were a few obstacles that were difficult to overcome, but for the most part it was in the norm.

Next came the genuinely complicated element; remembering. Something that I had tried my hardest to evade.

It turned out that wasn't so arduous either, most likely because it was my _true_ self; what I would look like if I wasn't able to constantly ruse people. In this too, were kinks to work out. My naturally golden eyes would have to be brown if I was to satisfy them and, undoubtedly, I needed to be less _beautiful_.

Keeping a picture of my former self in my mind, I shaped it to my liking, picking and choosing essentials. This would be much easier than trying to remember a whole new image.

When I was done, the final illusion was a perfect image of human Bella. I focused on it painstakingly, and soon I heard the wolves murmuring strangely. I opened my eyes.

Everybody in the room was staring at me in unsurely, one in particular.

_Jacob, _I thought, swatting my long brown hair away from my eyes.

But he frowned, and I followed suit.

"Bella, is that really you?" he looked anxious.

Smiling again, I replied hurriedly. "Ya, Jake, it's really me."

He grinned, and started to take my hand.

* * *

"What…happened? After the wedding I mean?" he asked me as we walked down First Beach, hand in hand.

The clouds were reappearing and fortunately, I no longer sparkled. That was something my illusions could not overcome, and it would just drive more of a wedge between me and Jake.

"There wasn't one." I replied simply.

"What?" He looked confused, yet vaguely pleased.

"We…had a falling out." I winced.

"You don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"Not really."

He was silent.

"Why did Sam bring me to his house?" I asked, suddenly curious. "Didn't he care if something…happened?"

Jacob laughed lightly. "He and Emily had an argument. She wants to be more involved in pack issues, but Sam wants her to leave it alone. This was his little way of giving her what she asked for. Besides, he always knew we could handle anything that could happen. You don't look exactly threatening. Just smelly." He grinned.

I laughed. "You don't smell to good either, Jake." I shot back, smiling and plugging my nose sarcastically.

He smiled, but it faded.

"You really don't mind? That I am what I am?" I inquired.

"No," Jacob said automatically, definitely. "I was just worried that you weren't going to be the _same_." He looked as if he was hesitating to tell me something more.

"Why did you do it?" Jacob asked finally.

I frowned, the rush of memories suddenly making me wobble on my usually steady feet. I clutched his hand tighter.

"I didn't…," my voice quivered. "I didn't have a choice. I was…," About to tell him, I suddenly choked.

"What?" he asked gently.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"I have time." He sat down on the dry sand, and patted the spot next to him.

Smiling again, I happily joined him in the sand. I ran the rough beads through my toes and hands, enjoying the feeling.

"So?"

"Later?" I replied tentatively.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Jake?" I asked, remembering something.

"Ya?"

"You looked worried this morning, why?"

"I was just…I don't like to think about the repercussions."

"Repercussions?"

"With a vampire here…,"

"Oh." I grasped the concept. Jacob wouldn't want more Quileute teenagers turning into werewolves, and I didn't either. I had affected too many lives already.

"I don't want you to leave," he responded forlornly.

"Even if it was possible Jake, I," uncertain, I contemplated not telling him at all. But he looked like he wanted to know, so reluctantly I finished the sentence. "I have someone waiting for me."

"Oh." He quoted my former tone exactly. Surprised, but I knew he understood.

Trying to change the subject I asked, "What did you do after the fight?"

He sighed. "I ran away for a while. Met some people, and realized that life is worth living without you."

I smiled. "Good."

"Ya, well, it's not all that it's cracked up to be." He smiled slightly and I beamed back.

"Sure it is, now you don't have to worry about me dying, or falling off cliffs," There was an awkward quiet as we both were reminded of that time. After a few seconds he chuckled, and I smiled once again.

We sat in silence for a while, valuing the beach and watching as the graceful waves bounded up the shore and back down again. I exhaled, and realized I had a story to tell. One I hadn't thought about in a long time.

I looked at Jake and he looked back into my clear, brown eyes.

"I'm ready,"

He nodded, staring intensely back at me.

I looked back toward the beach. "For starters," I said finally. "_I_ left _him_."

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, Review, Review! I absolutely love your reviews, keep them coming!**


	5. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! This chapter was harder to write than I expected.  
**

* * *

"What is it?" I asked nervously as Alice and Edward threw each other an uneasy glance.

"Nothing to worry about," Edward said coolly, and if I hadn't known him so well I would've believed it.

"Edward," I said sternly, "If I'm going to become a part of your family, you have to be able to tell me _everything_."

He smiled and gave me a light kiss on the cheek that sent my heart racing. I blushed. "You're already a part of the family Bella, and I am telling you _everything_," I could tell he was resisting a chuckle.

I frowned, but chose to accept his decision. The wedding was only a stone's throw away and I didn't need any more stress.

"Fine," I said, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Back to the cake!" Alice exclaimed, but something told me she was still worried about something.

She pushed a new flavor of wedding cake toward me and I groaned. "Alice, I've already tried more than a dozen flavors, I don't think I can take anymore!"

"But Bella," she said, pouting, "I want to find the _best_ flavor for your wedding." Alice gave me a pleading smile, and the scene was almost heartbreaking, even though I knew it was an act.

I sighed, I could never resist her persuasive tactics. "Just one more,"

She immediately brightened up and I saw Edward frowning in my peripheral vision.

I took my fork and dug into the fluffy dessert. I grimaced. This was one of the more…colorful recipes.

Alice looked at me expectantly. "What do you think?" she asked.

"It was…bearable."

She sighed and handed me the list of cakes. "Well, which one do you want?"

I looked through the list of flavors. None had striked me as delicious, but it was clear Red Velvet was the best of the bunch. I pointed.

She smiled, "I knew you would choose that one,"

"I wonder why?" I asked, smiling.

Edward chuckled and got up from their polished dining room table, taking my hand. Before I realized what was happening I was flung into his arms and in a millisecond I was laying on the soft, golden covers of his bed.

He chuckled, but I only frowned, too worried about the upcoming wedding. Seven days, seven days and I was getting _married_. I held my legs to my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" a crease formed on his brow line.

"The wedding." I said.

He stroked my cheek and replied softly. "There's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine," his eyes softened. "If you really want to, we could still go to Vegas."

I frowned again and backed away from his intoxicating breath. I could never think clearly when he was doing that.

"We can't now, people have already RSVPed. Plus, this means everything to Alice, she's spent so much time on the wedding." And it was true, at the end of the day she was almost – tired. A feat too large to fully comprehend.

"We can cancel." He said simply.

"It's not that I don't want it to happen, I'm just," I paused, and he looked at me expectantly. "Nervous."

Edward looked concerned. "You don't have to change Bella, we can wait."

I sighed, exasperated, and snuggled into his arms. "Edward, I'm never going to change my mind on _that_. I want to be with you forever and always, twenty-four seven, no questions asked."

Now he looked confused. "What is it then?"

"I don't… exactly know." I looked into his smoldering topaz eyes, as if I could somehow find the answer there.

"Your not getting cold feet on me are you?" he asked, even though he knew it was a ridiculous question.

"Never," I replied, smiling anyway.

He suddenly encroached on my lips and I eagerly accepted. I felt as a few moments of bliss went by, and the world seemed to stop. But before I was done, he pulled away – as I knew he would.

"Bella, save it for the wedding please?" he asked, and I just pouted.

* * *

"I don't think you should go to town today," Alice said just as I was about to head to Thriftway. Charlie and I really needed some food in the kitchen, I had even resorted to cooking up the last of the fish in the freezer.

I felt my face form into a confused mask. "Why?"

Alice looked anxious. "I just don't think you should."

"Well if that's all, I have to get some groceries," I said, bewildered. We had been talking about some plans for the wedding when I realized we had no food in the kitchen and I had to cook dinner for Charlie.

"Bella," she said, "Please."

"What is it Alice?"

"Edward's going to really mad if I tell you this," she hesitated. "But, I saw someone…coming to town."

My heart accelerated. "Is this person…human?" I choked.

"No," she said.

My heart was still beating erratically. "Is this person a _vegetarian_?"

"Yes," she replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then what is there to worry about?" I asked, though still on edge.

"I just don't want you running into a vampire Bella," she answered, concerned.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll be fine." I turned the door handle but a cold hand stopped it.

"I'll come with you," she said.

"That's absurd Alice, if anything, it will attract the vampire more."

Alice paused. "Fine, but I'll be watching."

I nodded.

She still looked concerned as I backed out of the driveway, and I threw her a reassuring look, but it didn't seem to help much.

Walking into the small local grocery store I could feel eyes watching me. I turned and saw Alice, sitting on a bench a few meters away.

I sighed, knowing I would be fine, and that she didn't have to be here. What vampire would go to the _grocery_ store?

I tried to forget about the small golden eyes following me around the store as I started crossing things off the list.

Chips _check_

Tomatoes _check_

Turkey _check_

Ham _check_

Cheese _check_

Grapes _check_

Apples _check_

Cereal _check_

Milk _check_

Cookies _check_

Bread _check_

Mayo _check_

Immersing myself in the never-ending list, I realized the paranoia was gone. I looked around, expecting to find Alice at the end of the aisle, but she was no where to be seen. A small part of me was happy, maybe she left. But another part of me was scared, because she wouldn't do that.

"Hi," a voice behind me said.

My heart tightened, this voice was much to smooth to be human.

Swinging around, I was met by a timid smile and exquisite golden eyes.

And despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but grin.

"I saw you," The young man about my age blurted, wavering slightly, "And you seemed lonely, so…do you want to have a cup of coffee?" His silky brown hair was messy, but so that every strand was in the right place.

"Coffee?" I asked incredulously, frowning.

He sulked, for some reason, now seeming to doubt himself. "It's okay, I'll just…I'll leave now." Dejectedly, the vampire turned around.

"Wait!" I called, and he looked back at me. "I could have some coffee right about now."

He smiled.

"Do you need me to help you?" he asked and looked pointedly at the very long list in my hand.

I grinned timidly. "Sure,"

"Here," he said, handing me my purse. "I'll be back in a few, meet me at the espresso, okay?"

"Are you sure? I could help," I smiled, "I mean, they are _my_ groceries."

"Nonsense, it'll take you forever," he said, and started heading towards the direction the spaghetti was in. I didn't exactly know if that was an insult or not.

"Wait!" I called to him for the second time. "What's your name?"

He laughed. "Kyle, and you?"

"Bella," I replied, laughing, and then he was gone.

The second he left I was shaken out of my infatuation. What had I just done? But more importantly, _where_ was Alice?

I pondered not meeting with him after all. Could he be the cause for Alice's disappearance? Did he want to kill me?

_No, _I said to myself, _Kyle had golden eyes. _My heart softened just thinking about him. Going with instinct, I headed toward the plain sit-down espresso bar on the side of the store.

Ordering a simple latte I sat down and waited for him to return, a little apprehensive. After all, I was have coffee with a stranger, a vampire at that.

Within a few minutes, I saw him heading towards me, with a full basket of food that would've taken me at least another hour to get.

"My hero," I said as he sat down.

"Ya, well, it's not like I had anything better to do." He beamed at me and my heart fluttered violently.

"Are you going to get anything?" I asked him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not really thirsty." he casually replied with sparkle in his eye, as if it were some inside joke.

"So, what are you doing in town?" I inquired.

"Just hunting, I hear they have some really good grounds here, you?"

I smiled. "I live here,"

He laughed, "Well, that was a stupid question,"

I remembered something. "Just don't go to La Push, okay?" I replied, suddenly frightened for the stranger's safety.

He looked confused. "Why?"

I looked down, staring intently at my coffee. "It's…dangerous."

Kyle still looked confused.

"For you," I said, and paused. "It's risky."

He suddenly smiled, "I'll be fine – I'm pretty durable." He flexed his muscles sarcastically.

I frowned. "You don't understand –," I was about to go on but I heard a growl from a few meters away and finally noticed that Kyle had stiffened.

I turned to the source, already knowing who was there. At the other end of the store was Edward, and he looked livid. Alice stood next to him, looking worried.

"My fiancée," I said suddenly.

Kyle looked towards me with fear in his beautiful topaz eyes, and I rapidly decided I would do anything to defend him, an act easier said than done. Especially when Edward looked like he wanted to slaughter something.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had a hard time portraying Edward since I'm not as close to his character as I am the some of the others. How do you think I did?**


	6. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, go beg for Breaking Dawn somewhere else.  
**

**Author's Note: Eek! A week and a half. REALLY sorry! I was procrastinating because I knew writing this chapter would be just as hard. Maybe this'll make you forgive me.  
**

* * *

Edward was next to me in a flash, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Edward –," I protested.

"Bella," he said in a dark voice, "Your coming with us,"

"But Edward –,"

"Lets go," he interrupted forcefully, pulling me into his arms.

"Edward, listen to me," I said as I tried to breath with him that close.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here," he spoke in a soft voice.

"He has _golden_ eyes,"

"I know," the vampire responded intensely.

"Then –,"

"Bella, I'll explain later, its not _safe_ for you," he quickly grabbed my latte and practically carried me out the door.

I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Kyle watching me go. His face was a mix of surprise, and fear, but the most prominent feature in his expression was grief.

I sighed. I _could_ trust him, I knew it.

* * *

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked as he set me on my bed. Alice was gone, apparently deciding Edward should deliver the news himself.

"Bella, Alice had a vision," he said hesitantly.

"I already know Edward, but Kyle is really not very dangerous –,"

"That's not it Bella, she had another vision," he interrupted.

I waited, even though there was nothing Edward could say that would change what I thought about Kyle. "What was it?" I asked impatiently.

He paused. "She saw him _biting_ you,"

"Oh," I said in a whisper, maybe there _was_ something.

Edward's eyes softened and he held me in his arms, "Bella, I won't let that happen," he said with determination.

I smiled lightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I know,"

* * *

The next day I had to go shopping all over again since I had left all of my groceries in the store. Edward stayed by my side the whole time; well, more like pushing the cart I was inside of. It took a lot less longer when his vampire speed and reflexes were doing the shopping.

I checked over the list. "You forgot the sugar, Edward," I said, disinterested.

He smiled. "You are all the sugar I need," he paused. "Nevertheless," he revealed a bag of sugar from below the cart. "I got some for that unfortunate father of yours."

I laughed, as he threw the bag into the cart, beside my knee.

Heading up to the cash register, the line was nonexistent on the quiet Monday afternoon.

"And your total is one-hundred seventy three dollars," the female cashier said, paying special attention to Edward as he swiftly pulled out his gold card.

"Edward –," I angrily started.

"Bella, please, just let me pay for it," he interrupted once again.

"Buying me a birthday present is one thing Edward, but –,"

"Bella, please, I like to indulge my fiancée," he said, brushing his nose against my cheek.

I tried to breathe, unsuccessfully, and just stared angrily into his eyes. He chuckled, and continued paying for the groceries.

I cursed under my breath as I looked through the last bag in the trunk.

"I forgot something in the store,"

"I'll go with you," he said immediately.

"It's okay, I'll just be a few minutes," I said, stepping out of the Volvo before he could protest.

Running into the store, I searched aisles for the salsa that Charlie's tortilla chips just couldn't be without.

"Bella," I heard a whisper behind me.

I gasped, and turned, a hand on my furiously beating heart.

Kyle stood there, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, when were you going to tell me your fiancé is a vampire?"

An unconscious smile grew on my face, and I fought it back hastily. "What are you doing here?" I asked, with less power than I imagined.

"I thought we'd make up for the last interruption, donuts, maybe?" he asked with a certain courtliness.

"I'm getting married, I can't exactly go on coffee dates," I replied. Talking to him was so natural, with no awkward silences, unlike it is with most of the guys I knew.

"Not a date, more like a… union of the species."

I laughed. "I have had enough of those for a lifetime, thanks,"

"Humor me, please?"

"I don't know anything about you," I supported.

"I'm an Aquarius and my favorite color is blue,"

"Very funny," I smiled.

"Please?" he pleaded.

I looked down. "As much as I want to, I can't," I faltered. "I'm in love."

"You know I'm not going to stop until I get what I want," A wolf-like grin spread across his face.

"Which is?"

"You, obviously," he paused, "Here's your salsa," he produced a can of _Spicy!_ with a receipt attached from behind his back.

I looked at him, confused. "How did you know?"

He smiled tentatively. "I have my sources,"

I looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged. "Well, you didn't have to pay for it." I finally said.

"Just think of it as my wedding gift,"

I raised a suspicious eyebrow, then realized I had wasted to much time talking to him. "I have to go," I said hurriedly, checking my watch.

"Bella, wait!" he called as I started toward the main entrance.

I turned toward him in earnest, Edward would be ready to burst through the door any second now.

"Meet me at the Hard Rain Café, tomorrow, two p.m.,"

I nodded. I wanted to spend more time with him – anytime but now. I would somehow find a way to trick Edward. Running back out of the store I silently thanked the gods that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Slipping into the silver Volvo, I clutched the salsa tightly, wondering if Edward would smell him on me.

"It's about time," he said with concern, "I was worried." Apparently not.

I smiled. "They were all out of salsa so they had to get some from the back room, sorry I took so long," the lie came easily.

"No need," he said with a smile that portrayed how much he really loved me.

I frowned. Why did it feel like I was doing something wrong?

* * *

I looked up at the large wooden sign that declared it the Hard Rain Café and Mercantile. I stared in confusion. He wanted to meet me _here_?

The aged wooden restaurant was adorned in American flags, cheap plastic flamingos, and the trophy antlers of several large bucks. Somewhat rusty car rims and old wooden fences littered the side of the restaurant. Cardboard signs arranged in various positions, including upside-down, exclaimed Snacks!, Info!, Post Cards!, Shirts!, Books!, in large black print. A neon red and blue sign pronounced it OPEN from the window, and I halfheartedly stepped inside.

Cheap souvenirs lined the walls, and several other wooden platforms held shelves of keepsakes. I saw Kyle in the midst of the crowded café and he waved me over.

Sitting down into the plastic chair across from him I asked, "So, why here?"

"It has character," he grinned, adding, "And good food,"

I laughed, "And you would know that, how?"

"It says so outside," he smiled mischievously.

I flattened the plastic floral tablecloth and looked at him curiously. His pale skin contrasted beautifully with his butterscotch eyes and I couldn't help but wonder why such a plain girl attracted such beautiful men.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and I was struck with a minor case of déjà vu.

"Why I attract such beautiful people," I said immediately.

He chuckled. "Well that's simple, your a beautiful girl,"

"Hmm…," was all I said. The similarities between Edward and Kyle were almost uncanny, but the man that sat across from me brought out something different in me. When I was with Edward, I felt protected. When I was with Kyle I felt…alive.

Of course, the love I had for Edward and the kind he had for me was indescribable, incredible, – but irreplaceable? Now I wasn't so sure.

An aged waitress with gray hair put up in a bun walked over to our table.

"What is it for these two lovebirds here?" she asked casually, and I turned a deep red.

Kyle grinned. "Nothing for me, thanks,"

She looked toward me and by that time the heat in my cheeks had faded some. "Just a muffin, please,"

"Any drinks for the both of you?" she asked.

"No thanks," Kyle said predictably.

"Coffee, please," I replied, and she nodded okay.

"It'll be right out," and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Lovebirds, huh?" Kyle asked when she was out of sight.

Once again, I blushed. "Not likely,"

Kyle smiled lightly, and his eyes focused on the window, seeming to be somewhere far away for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He frowned. "I just…,"

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just…" he paused. "Nothing,"

I sighed.

At that moment the gray-haired waitress set down my coffee and blueberry muffin. "Call me if you need anything," she said.

"Thanks," I replied with a forced smile, before she turned toward the kitchen.

_I not supposed to be here. I not supposed to be falling_… I inwardly winced, I was _not_ doing that.

Only then did I realize that I was staring very grimly at my muffin, and Kyle cracked a smile.

"Something wrong with the muffin, Bella?"

I just shook my head, and added some cream and sugar to my coffee.

"You want to take a walk in the woods?" he asked abruptly, referring to the Hoh forest that surrounded the restaurant.

A silent fear clutched my heart, but I unconsciously nodded yes.

I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Long past, I know. And I promise I'll cut to the chase really soon, just a couple more chapters at the most. Also, REVIEW please! You guys were so supportive and that made me feel SO good, I promise not to procrastinate anymore. crosses fingers  
**


	7. Love the One You're With

**Disclaimer: P-chah, if I was Stephenie Meyer I wouldn't be using _fan_fiction  
**

**Author's Note: I know this took way to long to post but on the bright side, it's twice as long as a normal chapter, so enjoy! I'm sure this chapter won't answer all of your questions, but the next one will, and it should be up soon.  
**

* * *

Kyle took my hand and lifted me up, swiftly sliding a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and onto the table. My mind was numb, and surprisingly not panicking. My clenched heart stayed in a regular rhythm.

Of course, the blatant trust in him was foolish, and I should've acted differently. Namely, running in the other direction. But then again, when have I ever followed logic?

Hand in hand, I followed him into the brush. When he stopped he let out a roguish grin.

"I thought this would've been harder,"

The beat of my heart quickened, and his grin faded into a serious look. At that moment I wished I hadn't told Edward I was going to Angela's, but what he said next was something I didn't expect.

"Bella, you might not have known this before…" he paused, "I have feelings for you,"

I looked down, still silently shocked and thankful I was still living. "I…," I hesitated. "Don't?" It came out as a question, and I frowned.

"Oh." he, too, looked down. "If that's the case…I suppose you wouldn't want me intruding on your wedding,"

"Kyle," I said, my face concerned. "I – I think I do." I had meant to say sorry, and I regretted it immediately.

He gave a slight smile, and it made me forget the guilt. "I know your in love with him," he said, certainly. "But I hope…I mean, give me chance, okay?"

I nodded, feeling a strange infatuation in the corner of my heart, but pushed it away.

_I'm in love with Edward, _I told myself fervently, and didn't catch the lie.

* * *

Four days until my wedding, and the countdown was on. Precious time was slipping out of my grasp.

"So," Alice commented while I prepared dinner for Charlie. "How was your date with _Kyle_?"

I stared, bewildered, and then stupidly realized that Alice would've seen all of yesterday's ordeal. "Alice –"

"Bella, what are you doing with him? Much less going into the woods _alone_ with him? You said you had _feelings_ for him? Where is this coming from?" Her words came out fast and accusing.

"I _don't_ have feelings for him," The words felt strange in my mouth. "I just told him that so I could leave those woods alive."

"So you won't be hanging out with him anymore?" She gave me a reproachful look.

"I…" I lost my words.

She ignored me, and continued. "If I hadn't been there –,"

"You were _there_?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course – far away enough so that he couldn't smell me – but Bella, what were you _thinking_? If I hadn't been there he could've _killed_ you. Why do you want to spend more time with him?"

"He seems like a nice guy…," I replied, losing my words once more.

"You're not seeing him again." She said it with a disturbing finality in her tone.

"_Alice_," I started, but didn't know how to finish. Nothing I could say would change her mind, and that made my teeth clench in anger.

"You don't seem to understand how dangerous _Kyle _is, and I'm not taking any chances." She said indifferently.

"Well I'm in just as much danger _here_!" My voice emanated an unusually callous pitch, and it was filled with raw hate.

She started looking through the magazine beside her, frowning, and I was immediately guilty for what I said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Alice just shook her head. "I doesn't matter. The important thing Edward doesn't know; _yet_. He definitely _does_ know something's up and I can't keep singing the alphabet in French for much longer,"

I smiled. "Thanks for keeping this Alice,"

Alice perked. "Anything for my bride-to-be," she paused for a moment, "You still aren't meeting him though."

My eyes narrowed, but there was a knock at the door, and I stomped to answer it.

"Bella, don't do that," Alice warned.

I opened the door anyway, still angry and defiant of her ignorant control.

"Bella?" A handsome voice asked, and without warning my heart melted.

"Kyle? Why are you here?" I asked him curiously, overcome with a bewildering happiness.

Kyle sulked, a heavy sadness entering his bright eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in alarm, as if a mouse was willingly entering the mouth of a snake.

Suddenly she set me out of the way, imparting Kyle with a genuinely frightening glare, and closing the door thoroughly.

Once again a bored look appeared on her face, as if my fate was already decided. "Bella, please don't push this, I'm trying to keep you alive." she affirmed scoldingly, and examined her nails with disinterest. I bit my lip in the midst of my emotions, and it started to go numb from the pain.

Tears materialized under my eyes, and I was barely able to blink them away. I wasn't sure if it was from hatred or sadness.

"Leave, _now_." My voice was thick, but hard and even, despite the turmoil erupting inside me.

"Bella –," she tried, obviously distressed for upsetting me.

"Now!" I yelled, and the intensity was almost to much to bear.

Stunned, she was gone in a flash. I could hear the screech of Carlisle's black Mercedes speed off.

Collapsing on the staircase, I couldn't control myself, and didn't try. Tears appeared under my eyes and I let them fall.

_Why do I have to love Kyle?_ And at that moment, I knew I did. But would I have to break more hearts, and destroy more people?

_Do I love him more than Edward? _Could I love _anyone_ more than Edward?

I heard the front door creak open, and thought I knew who would come to comfort me. Instead, I heard the voice that made everything seem okay again, the one that melted my heart at the very sound of his voice. Someone I had been mesmerized by from the very moment we met.

"Bella?" he seemed unsure, but when I lifted my head his eyes hardened in anger at someone I didn't know.

Joining me on the stairs, he whispered definitely in my ear, "It's all going to be okay," Kyle held me to his chest. He had said the right thing, and I believed him.

"I'd thought you'd left," I said quietly.

"I would never leave you, Bella." His eyes softened as I looked into them.

There was silence, as each syllable echoed slowly in my ears.

"Do you love me, Kyle?" I already knew the answer.

He paused, seeming to examine himself. "I do love you," Kyle spoke it like he was waiting for impending doom.

"I think I love you, too," My voice was certain, and suddenly, there was a static between our touch that felt unwaveringly true. I could tell by the way his eyes changed that he could feel it.

Kyle smiled, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

He chuckled but it was cut short. Abruptly, he tensed, becoming frozen, and then with a speed dueling a werewolf, gently pushed me out of his lap and against the banister.

"Your fiancé is here," he said immediately. "I should go,"

"No!" I said, my voice cracking with desperation.

"I'll find you tonight," he said simply, then disappeared.

Within seconds, Edward's silver Volvo screeched into Charlie's parking spot. Wincing inwardly, I held my legs to my chest and waited.

"There was someone here," he stated, rushing into the house and letting a low growl overtake his velvety voice. "It was _him_."

I simply stared.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly seemed concerned, and took my hand.

"Yes," I said slowly, not entirely sure. I would have been fine, if Kyle had been able to stay longer.

"Bella," he said softly. "What happened? I can smell him on you," Edward let out another hushed growl.

"We talked for awhile, that's all," my voice my gravelly, and on the edge of tears. I missed Kyle, too much, too soon.

"What did he do to you?" he asked furiously, unusually violent and angry, eyes smoldering.

"Nothing Edward, I'm fine. I just…," I paused. "Needed to see you," my voice cracked at the lie, but he mistook it for grief.

"I'm here now," he held me in his arms carried me to my room, setting me gently on the bed.

I closed my eyes, but stayed conscious easily, despite my intense, sudden exhaustion.

Edward, knowing I was awake, whispered in my ear, and his cold, tickly, breath didn't phase me, "I'm sorry about Alice," he paused, and I knew he was thinking about defending her position, but stopped, and continued watching me breath evenly, in and out.

"I think I need some time alone," Which was true, I needed to reflect, on everything. When I didn't hear an answer I opened my eyes and he seemed vaguely conflicted.

"_Please_," I looked at him with puzzling, uneasy eyes.

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you alone when that vampire might come back. He might…harm you."

I glared at him, abruptly annoyed. I was in no mood for his over-protective bravado right now. If Kyle wanted to kill me he would have done it already.

I couldn't help but admit that at that moment I wanted _Kyle_ to hold me in his arms. I immediately winced.

_No thinking like that Bella,_ I warned myself. _You're marrying Edward. _

_But at what cost? _

* * *

I didn't sleep that night.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly in the darkness, "What's wrong?"

I had stopped counting the times he sang me my lullaby. "I don't know," I did my best to hold back a whimper.

I _did_ know. Because my mind couldn't stop swirling with images of Kyle, of his hearty, infectious, laugh, and the warm smile that could make me melt effortlessly.

But the most vivid, and unreasonable reverie in my mind had his cold, granite lips aligned with mine.

I almost wept in frustration and desire, but blinked away the tears fervently, appreciating the fact Edward couldn't see my watering eyes in the darkness.

Edward stiffened suddenly and rushed to turn on my desk light, a low growl escaping his throat. "Kyle."

My heart beat furiously, and my mind soared in bliss.

"Stay here, Bella, I'll deal with this," His perfect brows met in anger.

"No, Edward!" I whispered urgently and he met my eyes in confusion, "What if he just wants to talk to me?"

"At three o'clock in the morning?" he gave me another confused, searching look.

My eyes were pleading, "If something… comes up, it might wake Charlie. And then we'll have to explain you bothhere in the middle of the night." My eyes watered at the thought of Kyle being in danger and I turned away.

Edward gave in, his hard eyes softening. "If he comes anywhere near you –," his words were cut off by his own snarl.

I glanced at the clock, and was suddenly very tired. Kyle would be watching, I didn't need to worry. I dreamt about him that night.

* * *

"He's not here," I whispered.

"No." said a sharp voice, and I cringed.

I picked up the towels thrown angrily onto my bed minutes earlier and closed my door quietly.

Stripping off my clothes, I turned the shower to the highest level of heat, and when my hand touched the water, it burned, but I didn't really care.

I betrayed him, and I hadn't even done it yet.

I let out a muffled sob, letting the tears fall from my deep brown eyes, barely discernible in the midst of the shower's artificial rain.

Alice wasn't there when I got out.

* * *

**_Alice's POV – 3 Hours Earlier_**

_Vivid green leaves rustled close to my ear and I knew immediately this vision was going to happen, and soon. _

_"Kyle," I heard Bella whisper in rough voice. "Do it now Kyle," _

_I could only make out her face when Kyle spoke, leaning into my view. "I don't know Bella," He seemed hesitant, his bright eyes anxious. _

_"Kyle," she replied, her eyes brimming with affection I hadn't recognized before. "If you don't…" she trailed off, and they were silent. _

_"Sure?" He asked in a quiet voice. _

_She smiled a small smile. "Do we have a choice?" _

_The passion was evident in her eyes when his lips met hers._

* * *

My slightly glassy eyes contracted in panic when I distinguished the figure standing in front of me.

"Is this what you've been keeping from me?" My brother averted his eyes, trying to compose his face.

"_Edward_…," I started.

"No, Alice, I understand," he said, his voice low in masked pain.

Edward's door slammed forcefully behind him and I sighed.

_Will he ever have a happy ending?_


	8. The Brief Wondrous Life of Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: Well, now I guess I;m glad Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight because if anybody else owned it, it would be really screwed up.  
**

**Author's Note: Really, really sorry! I was gone to Palm Desert for two weeks and had no computer connection whatsoever. Here's the chapter, and its also the last part of the Bella storytelling thing. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Kyle?" I asked uncertainly into the cell phone that, seconds ago, rang out in wedding bells. I winced at each note, smearing salty tears against my cheek.

"What's wrong Bella?" He acknowledged my wounded tone instantly.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly. "Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you had some spare time today," he paused, for a reason I didn't know. "The Hoh, maybe?"

"Sure," I sighed, exasperated. "Where do we meet?"

"The Café love, and Bella?"

"Uh-huh?" I closed my tired eyes.

Kyle's tone was soft and empathetic. "I can solve your problems if you let me."

My eyes narrowed, fury rising in my chest. "Not this one."

I hung up the phone.

"Bella," Kyle said, seemingly unsurprised by my tear-stained cheeks and scruffy ponytail.

A plastic chair screeched against the wood of the mercantile's outside deck.

I turned away from his gaze and focused on the plastic flamingo staked into an unsuspecting plant.

"I can't do this," My voice broke, close to hysterics.

Kyle was suddenly very attentive to his shoes.

"I don't _know_ you. I don't even know if you're really a 'vegetarian'!" I put quotations around the last word, my volume escalating as he looked up. "I don't know where you're from, who you were before. I don't know if you're going to leave me the second I…" I trailed off.

For a second Kyle was silent, only pausing once before his eyes intensified, voice turning urgent. "Bella, you might not know where I'm from, or who I was, or anything else, but Bella – _I _know one thing.

"I will never, _never_, leave you." He gripped my hand, speaking softly. "I want you by my side, always. I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

My frown was stubborn. Could I trust this man that I had known for so little time?

Kyle distinguished the hesitance in my face. "I love you, why can't you believe that?" He leaned in, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek that sent my heart racing. It seemed to burn a passionate mark into my skin.

"Oh-_Kay_," my frown turning upward, eyes no doubt sparkling. "I can believe you now." He smiled, too.

But Edward, Edward was heartbroken; enough to be suicidal? A silent fear clutched at my heart.

"Edward… what about Edward?" I frowned again, tears coming to my eyes.

His high-flying grin curved upside-down. "I don't know, Bella. But there's time, a lot of time for all of that. He knows about us, I'm sure?"

"He does," I replied, but my mind was on other matters. "And the Volturi, what about the Volturi?" My murmur was mainly to myself.

"The Volturi?" He asked, eyes widening. "What have you got to do with the Volturi?"

I sighed. "It's a long story,"

Kyle nodded. "Then lets tell it another time Bella, a long walk would do us good."

He rose, and reached for my hand. I took it, gripping tightly as he led me into the brush.

A comfortable silence formed between us as we held hands; Kyle courteously helping me over moss-covered logs that littered the trail.

After about ten minutes of affectionate silence, he suddenly veered of the path, and I gave him a curious look.

"I have something to show you." He smiled, and I saw the child he once was – however many years ago –, one that knew a secret.

"What is it?" I asked, grinning.

"You'll see,"

We walked for awhile; me almost tripping multiple times.

"Okay," he said, beaming like a Cheshire cat and pulling the last of the scrub aside.

I gasped

Mist covered the rocky brook, reminding me of dry ice united with water. The picturesque mossy green of the rocks and trees surrounding seemed to glisten in the dim cloudy sky.

Words seemed to evade me, because it was to beautiful to describe. Suddenly, a unique 'Wow' popped out of my mouth like word vomit.

He beamed. "So you like it?"

"I do," I let go of his hand, leaning in to touch the spray. My foot extended toward a glistening rock, intending to use it as a stepping stone. The next moment happened in slow motion.

I screamed as my foot slid off the wet rock, my whole body falling out of balance.

"Bella!"

Kyle reached toward me, barely in range of my arm as I toppled backward. His attempt was in vain, gravity pulling me downwards before he could grasp my hand. I plunged into the rocky brook, my neck landing just so on a large, mossy rock. I heard a snap, but only later did I realize it came from me.

Pain erupted in my neck, and I whimpered in pain. It was then I realized that I couldn't move. I was paralyzed.

"Bella!" Kyle once again yelled, moving toward me at vampire speed. He grasped my hand, ignoring the water as it penetrated his clothes.

"Kyle, I think I broke my neck." My voice was rough, and I winced in pain at each strained word.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper, a frightened look crossing his face.

"I can't move,"

Kyle's eyes widened. "I have to call a doctor, we need an ambulance." He fumbled for his cell phone.

"Kyle," I said, trying to raise my voice, and he instantly stopped what he was doing. "I'll be paralyzed for the rest of my life, it won't change anything."

"What are you saying?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I'm saying you have to change me." I replied, surprisingly calm despite the situation. There were so many people I needed to say goodbye to first. Charlie, Renee, Angela…

Kyle immediately shook his head, "No, Bella, I – I'm not right for this. I haven't done that before, you haven't thought this through."

"I have," my voice was faint, but definite. "The Volturi, do you really think they would let me live, unchanged?"

"What about the Volturi?"

"We were planning to do it after the wedding. It was our deal with them. If I was changed, they would let me live until then. They'd kill me if I went back on the deal. I could jeopardize your whole species."

"You mean you've met them?" His eyes widened even more, if possible.

"They're a friend of Edward's father's," I shrugged away the thought of him, tears already appearing under my eyes. "The point is, they'll kill me. You have to do it."

He looked hesitant.

Kyle leaned over me, his precious face seeming to accept the notion. "If I kill you…" He trailed off.

"Then I would have gotten killed anyway." My voice faltered. "Kyle," I said, bracing myself. "Do it now Kyle,"

"I don't know Bella,"

"Kyle," I replied, my eyes brimming with affection. "If you don't…" I didn't finish the sentence, and we were silent.

"Sure?" He asked in a quiet voice, seeming to accept the notion.

My smile was small. "Do we have a choice?"

He leaned in, and what I thought was going to be a bite, he made a kiss. It was passionate, and desperate.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love _you_," Then without another word, he turned his mouth in the slightest, toward my neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, whaddy-ya think? Surprise, huh? Reviews are welcome, and once again so sorry for the long wait.  
**


	9. Author's to the Note

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Yeah, this an Author's Note -- _sorry :(_. I always hate when writers get my hopes up for a new chapter, only to squash it with the likes of an Author's Note. But recently I have had the exquisite pleasure of forgetting to post important news in my latest chapter. _Thus, _a note is born! Any-hoo, due to a rather large group of reviewers complaining about Kyle & Bella's relationship, or _hoping_ that Edward and Bella end up together, I have drafted a poll -- Kyle vs. Edward -- which _could_ determine the future plot of this story. So, vote (its on my profile)! And in case anyone cares, I have a picture of what the brook in chapter eight looks like, which is also on my profile. It's an actual picture of the Hoh forest (_cool!_)! In other news, reviews have reached the one hundred mark! _Yay! _As a first-timer I'm thrilled to know that you guys actually _like_ this story!**

**Sincerely**

**Me**


End file.
